


From the Edge of the World, We Fall

by merakily (fengbi)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BDSM, Gags, Handcuffs, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengbi/pseuds/merakily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing in the world Arthur loved more, than to succumb to his master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Edge of the World, We Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kcfilomeno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcfilomeno/gifts).



> A gift for KC (( melancholicmistress.tumblr.com )) for the USUK Summer Festival 2016
> 
> Congratulations KC, this is the first and last piece of smut I am ever going to write ^^;
> 
> The prompt was: "nsfw rated M bdsm where Arthur is blindfolded, gagged, tied, and with headphones off (complete sense control) while Alfred fucks him"

“Strip.”

 

Arthur was standing in front of his dresser in their shared room, back facing the doorway. He could feel Alfred’s -- no, his master’s presence in the room, even before his master spoke.

 

Arthur hadn’t been wearing much to begin with, only his master’s boxers and an oversized shirt (left unbuttoned, because master loved to see his skin), but shed the light fabrics swiftly. The clothing was sloppily folded and left atop the wooden dresser. Arthur’s cock was already half-mast from simply undressing in the presence of his master.

 

Heavy footsteps approached Arthur, until a warm, solid mass pressed against his back. Eyes closed, Arthur unconsciously leaned towards the warmth ever so slightly. His movement did not go unnoticed by his master, who hummed. Master was pleased.

 

“Eager, are we?” 

 

Master’s tone had not a single chastising pitch, instead he leaned into his lover, his slave, his submissive partner, wrapping strong and defined arms around Arthur’s wiry frame. Initially, he settled with his hands resting lightly on Arthur’s taut stomach.

 

Then Alfred’s hands wandered. His fingers trailed lightly over Arthur’s skin, hands moving in opposing directions. One hand travelled upwards, tracing each and every curve along his slave’s ribs. Reaching a nipple, his fingers rolled the sensitive nub between his middle and index fingers. Once the skin around the nub had turned a satisfactory shade of red, Alfred moved to the other nipple. First, he stimulated the nub to peak arousal by repeating his earlier action, rolling the hardened skin between his fingers.

 

Arthur took in an especially deep breath and Alfred ceased his rolling motion. Instead, he held the sensitive nipple between his index finger and thumb and squeezed. Simultaneously, Alfred pulled the nub away from its owner and Arthur gasped at the sudden pain. The pain went straight to Arthur’s cock, now fully hardened simply from his master’s talented hands.

 

“Mmm, you like this, don’t you, my pet?” Alfred’s lips were on the curve of Arthur’s ear, and his whispered dirty words sent shivers down Arthur’s spine. And Alfred could feel the effect he had on his precious pet, with Arthur’s trembling and light panting. Alfred smirked; they had barely gotten started.

 

Alfred raised his hand, bringing it down against Arthur’s oversensitized nipples. A satisfying smack, and Alfred’s handprint was imprinted in stark red against his slave’s alabaster skin.

 

In response, Arthur tipped his head back onto master's shoulder, mouth open in a soundless moan. Immediately, his master gripped Arthur’s chin, holding his head in place and leaving his neck open. Lips still by Arthur’s ear, Alfred laid a trail of light kisses along Arthur’s lobe, down Arthur’s jaw line, and to Arthur’s neck. There, he rested, deepening his kisses. Licking, sucking, even using his teeth to nip lightly at the sensitive skin at the base of his slave’s neck. His tongue swirled and lapped at the patch of skin, and moving slowly across Arthur's collarbone. 

 

Alfred's other hand had travelled downwards while his tongue occupied itself with covering Arthur in hickeys. There was no happy trail, for Alfred had shaved it off his pet himself. He preferred his pets hairless, because it made them that much more sensitive to his touch. Arthur could feel a broad hand stroking his inner thighs and his pert little bubble butt. His legs widened, unbalancing him slightly but he had no fear of falling in his master's strong hold. 

 

Fingers tapped lightly, tracing patterns along Arthur's inner thighs, over his pelvis, and driving him absolutely insane. 

 

“M-master,” Arthur gasped, head hazy from all the pleasure. 

 

Alfred knew exactly what Arthur wanted. “You want me to touch your little twink dick? Jack you off until you cum? Smear your seed all over your dirty little body?”

 

Arthur moaned, which turned into a whine when Alfred's touch disappeared from between his legs.

 

“Ahh!” Arthur yelped, when suddenly a hard smack landed on his cute little bottom.

 

Alfred, resuming his ministrations on Arthur's collar, rubbed the reddening spot where he had spanked his pet. 

 

Giving Arthur's bum one last squeeze, Alfred yanked open a drawer from the dresser before them. With his head still held against his master's shoulder, Arthur couldn't see what his master was bring out, but he recognized the familiar jingle of chains.

 

Alfred pulled out two items: police style handcuffs, and basic nipple clamps with little bells. The handcuffs weren't the safest item for hours upon hours of scening, but certainly made for a fine aesthetic. 

 

Not allowed to touch his master without permission, Arthur's hands were tightly gripping the dresser. Gently, Alfred closed a cuff around one wrist before twisting his slave's arm behind him. Within moments, the second wrist was cuffed behind Arthur's back, giving Alfred full permission access to Arthur’s body. Arthur inhaled sharply when the first clamp was attached, the initial pain heading straight to his cock which was now leaking beads of precum.

 

“Turn around,” Alfred ordered, and Arthur obeyed. Alfred then took a few moments to appreciate the effect he had on his slave. Hands cuffed, nipples ringing, and that hard twink dick was already dripping and the night was still young. A pretty sight the little slave was, indeed. “Kneel.”

 

With Arthur on his knees, head tilted forward and eyes downcast, Arthur painted the image of the perfect slave. The little bells on his nipples jingled with the slightest movement, a constant reminder of his position, a reminder that he belonged to master. That thought pleased Arthur, and his painfully hard cock tightened even more. He almost let a moan slip out, with how eager he was to please his master.

 

Master had a different plan though, and pulled out a strip of cloth and a noise cancelling headset.

 

Holding the new items before his pet's face, Alfred asked, “colour?” 

 

Sensory deprivation was a kink they both shared, and had touched upon in the past, but had never gotten around to scening with. Until now.

 

“Green,” Arthur said, giving his consent.

 

And then Arthur was blind and deaf and had only his sense of touch to rely on. At first, he turned his head side to side, confused and mildly disoriented. Then master gripped his hair and held his head in place, facing forward but face tilted up and to the side. Then something hard and hot brushed against his cheek. Arthur nuzzled against the stray object.

 

His head was pushed forward, to the base of master's cock and Arthur inhaled, relishing the musky scent of master he was so familiar with. Unsure of what to do, with his face pressed against master's crotch, Arthur parted his lips. His tongue darted out, lapping at the base of his master's cock.

 

Just as abruptly as he had been pulled forward, Arthur was then yanked back by his hair. Disoriented, his mouth opened slightly but was immediately filled with a thick, pulsing organ. Master's cock.

 

He wasn't being face fucked yet, but master's cock was still pushing into his mouth until his lips wrapped around the base and he could feel the head in his throat. Arthur couldn't help himself; he loved feeling master inside him, loved being controlled by master, loved relinquishing all control to master, and he moaned. It was much louder than usual, given Arthur's current unawareness to sound, and Alfred found that further arousing (as if the mere sight of his pet on his knees, cuffed, clamped, and with his dick down his throat wasn't already enough to keep him going). Master was still pressing Arthur to the base of his dick, so Arthur licked the shaft as best he could with his mouth full of cock. Master was salty, even more so now that Arthur's sense of taste had heightened. Cock didn't taste good, per say, but Arthur basked in the feeling of submission that came with having a cock forced down one's throat. And, of course, Arthur prided himself on his excellent blow jobs and lack of gag reflex. Arthur simply loved sucking cock; giving blow jobs was, for Arthur, as enjoyable as receiving one.

 

Finally, master loosened his grip on Arthur's head, allowing his pet to come up for air. Arthur felt the hands leave, but continued to deepthroat his master’s cock. He loved the weight of cock on his tongue, tickling the back of his throat, pushing the limits of his gag reflex. Loved knowing that only he could pleasure his master in this way. Arthur’s sense of touch was heightened, and he slid his tongue along every vein and ridge as he made his way up and down the cock. With hollowed cheeks, Arthur sucked the juice out of the head, relishing the taste of master in his mouth. Slowly, he began to pull off, releasing master’s cock inch by inch until the head popped out with a wet smack.

 

Alfred look down at his pet with a lustful affection in his eyes. Gently, Alfred brushed the saliva and precum off Arthur’s now puffy red lips. When Alfred removed his hand, Arthur leaned forward, mouth open and tongue peeking out. Chuckling at his pet’s eagerness, Alfred returned his dick to his pet. Arthur lapped at the head of master's cock, drinking in all the leaking precum and sucking all the juice out. Chains jingled as Arthur shifted his hands, desperate to touch his own cock. His own cock was as rigid as could be, steadily leaking a trail of precum and aching to be touched, but so far away and aching for stimulation. Any stimulation. All of Arthur's fidgeting resulted in a constant sound of bells, courtesy of his burning nipples. 

 

Arthur was so desperate, he ground his hips against the carpeted bedroom floor. Any friction against this throbbing cock would do, and the course carpet against his dripping dick was such a relief. He moaned with master’s cock still in his mouth. Alfred groaned appreciatively, the vibrations flaring up every nerve in his pelvic region. Though he didn’t shove his cock down Arthur’s throat again, Alfred’s hips jerked forward. His pet received the hint, taking more cock into his mouth.

 

From above, Alfred watched appreciatively as his pet shamelessly tried to grind against the ground. He’d have to punish his pet later for this, but Alfred couldn’t deny how arousing it was to see his little slave so horny and desperate.

 

Loudly slurping at master's dick was enjoyable for Arthur. He was so entranced with master's cock that he didn't notice a pair of hands once again tangling in his hair. The pair of hands shoved Arthur onto the cock again, pushing the organ into Arthur’s throat. He choked, having been unprepared, but master ruthlessly continued face fucking his pet, completely unconcerned. Alfred relished the choked sounds and gasped that rhythmically escaped his pet’s lips, a melodious reminder of how he had such total and complete control over his pet. Alfred knew Arthur could take it; Arthur had no gag reflex and this was far from the first time he had fucked Arthur’s mouth in this way. After a couple more rounds of intense, brutal face fucking, master loosened his grip on Arthur’s hair. Alfred was shamelessly losing himself in the pleasure now, not needing to worry about keeping himself together as his pet could not see or hear him succumb to the pleasure.

 

Then Arthur was suddenly pulled off his master’s dick. With his mouth still open, Alfred came, shooting spurts of cum over Arthur’s face and chest. 

 

“Oh, yes, mmmm,” Alfred panted as he spilled his seed, coating his pet’s already glistening skin with sparkling droplets. 

 

Arthur couldn’t hear or hear his master’s pleasure, but he could feel his master’s hand shaking when master grabbed a handful of his hair. He could imagine his master’s thighs shuddering from his orgasm.

 

Master tugged on Arthur’s hair, pulling his head back. Arthur could feel master’s piercing gaze on him, could imagine how master’s eyes would now be a deep blue hue, swirling with lust and power. He couldn’t help the moan that slipped through his lips, now wet and red and swollen so good. Fingers stroked his cheek, smearing master’s cum across his face and neck and collar.

 

Then those fingers disappeared. After a few seconds of darkness and disorientation, master’s hands reappeared on Arthur’s upper arms and guided Arthur up to his feet. The hands then shifted to grip both sides of Arthur’s hips, thumbs rubbing soothing circles against Arthur’s waist to keep him grounded. Arthur whimpered, his cock was becoming painfully hard and his groin was so, so tight and he so desperately wanted to, needed to cum. His cock protruded from his body almost perfectly parallel to the ground, though slightly curved upwards at the tip where his precum coated the head and dripped to the ground. There was a wet patch on the carpet, where Arthur’s precum had soaked through.

 

Cuffed, needy, blinded, and covered in cum, Arthur was quite the image to behold. Alfred couldn’t help himself from reaching down to toy with his pet a little bit more. With his index finger, Alfred lightly stroked the head of his pet’s cock, his own cock rapidly hardening at the sound of his pet’s desperate, needy mewls. Then he pushed the hardened organ down, so that the tip pointed at the ground, before releasing. Arthur blushed heavily as he felt his own dick bouncing between his legs, not unlike a cheap toy.

 

Once Alfred had teased his pet sufficiently, he returned his hands to Arthur’s hips. With a gentle nudge forward, he prompted Arthur to move forward; his hands guided Arthur to their bed. Then Arthur felt Alfred disappear for a few short seconds, returning by leaving a trail of kisses along Arthur’s jawline and neck. Arthur opened his mouth, about to moan, when instead a thick latex ball was shoved behind his teeth. Alfred fastened the straps, with just enough tension to make Arthur’s red lips pop out beautifully around the red latex ball.

 

“Unghhh,” Arthur whined, voice muffled by the gag.

 

Stroking his pet’s face, Alfred leaned in to place a series of short, chaste kisses along Arthur’s lips. In response, Arthur squirmed, frustrated with both how close master was, and with his inability to reciprocate.

 

Pushing his pet onto their bed, Alfred guided Arthur’s body until Arthur was positioned just right. His ass was in the air, positioned in a doggy style esque manner. His hands, however, were still cuffed behind his back, though now positioned at the base of his spine. The cuffs had left angry red markings on Arthur’s wrists, but there was no danger of the handcuffs breaking any skin, yet. Without any prompting, Arthur spread his knees, further exaggerating the dip in his spine and the curve of his ass, and also giving Alfred easier access to his hole.

 

Laughing somewhat sardonically, Alfred patted Arthur’s rear end teasingly, condescendingly, and Arthur shivered in response. The humiliation of being such a desperate, needy little whore went straight to his dick and he needed to come so, so badly.

 

Arthur’s chest, shoulders, and face were pressed into the sheets beneath him, furthering his humiliation and enhancing every submissive cell in his body.

 

_ Crack. _

 

“Ahh!”

 

Arthur’s entire body jerked forward when Alfred’s palm made contact with Arthur’s upturned ass. The sudden movement had the little bells dangling from Arthur’s nipples ringing. Beautiful; music to his ears. Alfred followed his smack by gently kneading his pet’s right cheek, now bearing a pale red print of Alfred’s hand. He was a good master, and was not spanking his pet for punishment today, but for pleasure. Only once the burn of the initial strike had faded, did Alfred bring his hand down on the other cheek. Instead of kneading this cheek, Alfred stood back and admired his handiwork for a moment.

 

Arthur’s ass cheeks bore matching prints, fresh and red and a clear sign of Arthur’s duty to his master. A duty he embraced enthusiastically, as he was still blind and deaf and his cock was throbbing between his legs and he wanted master to touch him, anywhere, and he just needed his master.

 

“Hnnnrg, master,” Arthur tried to cry out for his master, but the gag locking his jaw muffled his words. Instead, Arthur’s words sounded as if they had run through a word blender. That is, incomprehensible and muffled cries.

 

But Alfred still understood. In a few short strides, master’s hands were kneading Arthur’s buttucks again and dropping light kisses along his shoulder blades. Arthur sighed, completely in subspace.

 

Alfred’s hands crept upwards, to flick Arthur’s clamped nipples three, four, five more times before releasing the little nubs. As blood suddenly returned to his nipples, Arthur tried to push his chest against his master’s hand, the sheets, anything to get some stimulation on his oversensitive chest.

 

Tough luck, because a palm smacked against Arthur’s butt cheek, and Arthur’s nipples melted into the backdrop.

 

Without his sight or hearing, Arthur found that the spanking stung much more than it ever had before. But, he also found that the pain went straight to his cock and balls which were so unfortunately constrained by that little ring and it hurt so good. Arthur’s rear end and balls were on fire and he relished the burn that bit at his skin so much more, and lasted so much longer. Pain and pleasure had meshed into one and he loved it, relished the sensations because it was all too good and he couldn’t get enough. 

 

Then suddenly there was a finger inside him.

 

“Hnnn!” Arthur cried, taken by surprise. Arthur hadn’t expected a thing, having been lost so far down in subspace.

 

Master’s finger was cold and wet from the lube, but even the single finger tickled Arthur’s insides in such a painfully good manner. Master’s other hand stroked along Arthur’s thighs and backside, over all the newly imprinted red marks from the spanking.

 

And then master added a second finger, and the digits pumped in and out and in and out in tandem and alternated between the vicious finger fucking and scissoring, and the burning stretching sensation was heaven and all the pleasure molded into one giant cloud of orgasmic bliss and it was just so good. And Alfred absolutely loved watching his little pet writhe and wiggle and suffer from both the pleasure overload and the pleasure he was denied. Arthur moaning and whining very, very loudly, about to jump the fence of outright screaming.

 

Alfred decided he very much liked sensory deprivation. 

 

Arthur was never this shamelessly loud, never begged so hard, so much, was never this desperate.

 

Perhaps Alfred a was bit of a sadist, as he couldn’t help himself from teasing dangerously close of Arthur’s prostate. But, he never touched it. And Arthur was releasing a constant stream of a combination of sobbing and begging and moaning.

 

“Please! Ma-master...hnn!” The gag did nothing to deter Arthur’s attempts to beg his master for mercy, Arthur was gasping for air and trying to fuck himself on his master’s fingers but a firm hand held his hips in place and he whined in frustration.

 

And then they were gone and Arthur was crying from the sudden loss of sensation and the dangerous close to overwhelming tightness in his groin. 

 

“Master! Please! I-I’ll be a good pet! The sluttiest slave you could wish for! Master!” Arthur was sobbing and desperate and Alfred couldn’t help but laugh. The noise cancelling headphones had done their job well and Arthur no longer had any concept of volume or shame or dignity. Only that he wanted to feel good, feel even better than good. He was yelling his words, his desperation and Alfred was sure if they had a visitor on their porch, Arthur’s pleads would be heard loud and clear.

 

And there was just something about giving others that little taste of what goes on behind closed doors that turned Alfred on that much more.

 

On the bed, Arthur was wiggling his ass, still high up in the air and crying for attention. “Ma-master! Please don’t leave me! I promise I’ll be a good slave! Master, please!”

 

There was something that made this already impossibly arousing situation that much more arousing with how, between the gag and his tears, Arthur’s words were indistinguishable. All Alfred heard was a blurred tangle of screams and moans and maybe a word or two tucked in.

 

For his part, Alfred hadn’t left Arthur alone on their bed just to watch him suffer. Alfred did have an actual purpose in abandoning his pet: to fetch and lube up a rather impressive vibrator. With many ridges. The image of a needy, suffering from orgasm denial pet was just the cherry on top.

 

“Mast-unhhh!”

 

Arthur’s plea was cut off by the sudden intrusion of something inside his ass and it stung a little. The vibrator was a bit of a stretch; it was quite a bit thicker than Alfred’s two fingers. But after a four, five, six pumps the pain had worn off as Arthur had adjusted to the size of the vibrator. Then the vibrator flickered to life and began buzzing against Arthur’s walls, each buzz another jolt of pleasure. His wrists were fighting against their restraints, desperately wanting to give his leaking cock some well needed attention from something other than the silky bed sheets. For the record, the bed sheet did not give Arthur’s ample friction for him to derive any pleasure from it.

 

For his part, Alfred casually slicked his own cock up with lube as he fucked Arthur with the vibrator. To have some more fun, he shifted the vibrator so it would hit Arthur’s prostate head on.

 

And Arthur threw his head back and screamed outright from the overload of sensations.

 

Alfred kept fucking Arthur’s prostate with the vibrator until Arthur was reduced to a shivering mess who couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“Stop! Master, p-please, I need….I need your cock, master.”

 

Alfred couldn’t distinguish Arthur’s words, but Alfred did know his pet very, very well, and recognized that note of sheer distress in Arthur’s voice and that Arthur had reached his limit. 

 

Immediately, Alfred withdrew the toy from Arthur’s hole. Alfred then leaned over to undo the gag, gently removing it from Arthur’s mouth, then throwing it somewhere off to the side. Cupping Arthur’s face in both hands, Alfred used his thumbs to wipe the trails of saliva from Arthur’s skin and lips before leaning in to give his lover a proper kiss. The stale taste of plastic was still in Arthur’s mouth, but Alfred was unperturbed. He kept Arthur’s lips occupied in their passionate liplock as he reached around, behind Arthur, to release Arthur’s hands from their metal binds. Throwing the cuffs off to join the gag, Alfred grasped Arthur’s wrists, softly stroking the angry red welts and bruises the handcuffs had left behind. No skin had broken, though. Then Alfred’s hands slid down to entwine Arthur’s hands with his own, bringing their joined hands to their sides. 

 

With both of them lying on their sides, still kissing, Alfred slowly entered Arthur.

 

Alfred started with slow and gentle thrusts, treating Arthur as a valuable relic. He kissed a trail down Arthur’s neck, across Arthur’s shoulder before nipping lightly at a particularly sensitive spot. Arthur moaned into their kiss, distracted, and Alfred took this chance to flip Arthur onto his back so he could hover above. Though Alfred initially continued the soft thrusts, he quickly progressed to pounding Arthur in the mattress, his balls and pelvis slapping loudly against Arthur’s backside. In response, Arthur wrapped his legs around Alfred’s hips, pulling Alfred in as close as he could.

 

“Ungh, Artie,” Alfred panted, “I’m gonna cum soon.”

 

Arthur was unaware of Alfred’s remark, still unable to hear anything, but he was all too aware of the moment Alfred snapped the cock ring open, finally freeing Arthur’s cock and balls. The sudden flood of sensation and release of the painful tightness made Arthur scream; a full out scream uncensored by gags or kisses. A scream of pure, unadulterated pleasure.

 

Alfred increased the speed of his thrusts and stroked Arthur’s now free cock. In mere seconds, Alfred had pushed Arthur over the edge and Arthur screamed as he orgasmed, covering both his and Alfred’s chests with his cum.

 

Near his own edge, Alfred continued to pound relentlessly into Arthur, against his prostate, and overstimulating Arthur. Arthur, who was so tired that he just laid still, limbs limply sprawled out across the bed and whimpered softly in protest of the overstimulation. He was tired and it was uncomfortable and beginning to hurt and Arthur just wanted to sleep.

 

Arthur didn’t have long to protest as Alfred came soon after, spilling his seed inside Arthur. Alfred groaned as he came for the second time, squeezing out the last of his orgasm.

 

Once Alfred had recovered from his own orgasm, he shifted his attention to his only half lucid pet. Arthur was still sprawled out, with no regard for finesse or any of the little things he was usually so nit picky about before going to bed. He was still so disoriented from their scene that he still hadn’t removed the headset or blindfold, so Alfred removed both the headset and soaked blindfold instead.

 

Looking at the mess he had made of Arthur, Alfred said to Arthur, ““Hey, I’ll be back real quick, yeah? I’ll just be in the next room for a bit.” Alfred laid a soft kiss on Arthur’s forehead and stroked his cheek. Then Alfred left Arthur on the bed, heading to the bathroom to clean himself up. On the bed, Arthur laid there, still, and blinking repeatedly to slowly accustom himself to light and sound again.

 

Arthur heard when Alfred returned, and he vaguely registered someone wiping him down with a damp cloth. He let master have his way because Arthur was too tired and still too deep in subspace to have any other cares. Only that he wanted sleep, he wanted attention, and he wanted master.

 

“Mmmm, sleep,” Arthur slurred heavily.

 

“Yes, Yes, sleep tight, sweetheart.”

 

Alfred tucked his lover into bed and gave him a sweet goodnight kiss, before curling up at Arthur’s side to sleep himself.

 

From the depths of subspace, and the heights of power, they both fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so difficult to write omg never again will I ever write smut nope. Too difficult ^^; Too much for buns like me TTwTT


End file.
